The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to database security.
Undetected data breaches happen more commonly than is known to the general public. Hacked networks may even go months without detecting such a breach since a breach may not be known even after the hacker attempts to use the compromised data. A customer's personal information may be stolen without a company detecting that customer information stored in a database has been stolen. The nature of how data may be compromised has changed with the transformation in security infrastructure.